The Flames of Revolution
by MidnightAllAround
Summary: Snowstorm and Meadowstorm are two young warriors of ThunderClan. However, their loyalties are pushed to their limits when threats from a forgotten darkness resurface. Now its up to them and their friends to save the broken Clans and stop a certain Clan from ruling the whole forest.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First fanfiction we've written together! Yay! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter but OC names belong to us. If you want to borrow these names, ask us and we'll let you…maybe. Enjoy this prologue. Constructive criticism always welcome****. This chapter is written by both BriannaAllAround and MidnightZoroark827.**

**Warriors: Flames of Revolution **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Prologue**

The white she-cat ran through the dense forest, her paws making the only noise as they crunched the snow underneath. The only thing that gave her away in the dark of night was her tail as pink as comfrey. They never would have seen her otherwise. Her ears pricked at the sound of many heavy pawsteps churning up the snow behind. She couldn't push herself to run any faster, for her belly was swollen with kits.

Suddenly, she stumbled over her own paws, her mind to focused on getting away to really pay any attention. She hit the ground hard and pain flared throughout her right forepaw. She gave a cry of pain only to be cut short by a heavy paw coming down on the back of her neck.

The smell of fox seemed to be all around her though she knew this was no fox. The faint sound of pawsteps came from behind but she did not turn her head, for she knew what was to come. A deep voice sounded from her left. "You thought you could get away, didn't you?"

The she-cat's eyes widened at the sound of the tom's voice. "Why?" She managed to croak out from under the weight on her neck.

The tom continued with faint amusement in his voice. "Why? Why would I relay information? Well lets see, since I'm not from ThunderClan-" But he was cut off by a shriek of pain from the she-cat. He turns his head to see one of his followers biting into her left ear. The tom snarled at one of his cats. "Stop! I want her to hear what I have to say!"

The cat who was biting into her ear let go. "Why do we need to tell her? She's going to die anyway," The tom growled back, exposing his large canines. The "leader" of the group flattened his ears and hissed.

"I want her to relay this message to StarClan." Once he said that, he curled his tail in delight, staring at the she-cat with pleasure. He stepped closer to the she-cat, his breath pushing steam in her face making her close her eyes. "Listen well because I'm only going to say this once." His amber eyes gleamed brightly.

"The Dark Forest has returned."

The other cats raised their heads and let out blood chilling howls to Silverpelt. The she-cat wanted to curl up in her warm nest back home in the nursery, wanting this nightmare to be nothing more than, well, a nightmare. The tom felt delight rise within him as he turned back to the pink-tailed she-cat to see her face twisted with horror.

The tom let his claws slide out and racked them down the she-cat's side, smiling with satisfaction at her howl of pain. The other cats stayed back as he did this but they all had bloodlust shining in their eyes.

"Make it look like a fox, but leave the final blow to me," The tom said sitting down in the snow, curling his long tail around his front paws. A gray she-cat grinned, showing her sharp teeth. "With pleasure," She snarled, and sprang forward, the other cats following her lead.

Time seemed to last for hours as claw after claw sliced the she-cat's pelt. Her once beautiful white fur was now stained with red. The cats could see the light dying from her blue eyes so they all started to take steps back. The tom got up from the snow, shaking off the cold droplets from his haunches before walking over to her.

He was inches away from her, his claw gleaming in the moonlight. With her last effort, she forced out her last words before the tom could strike.

"We trusted you," She gasped out, blood dripping from her lip. Before the tom struck her, he hissed, baring his pearly white fangs.

"Then you're all fools."

* * *

><p>An ear splitting howl woke the orange she-cat up from her pleasant dream. She lifted her head, looking around from where she lay in the center of the warrior's den. Other cats also lifted their heads from the scream, too. The orange she-cat quickly got up from her nest and dashed outside into the snow.<p>

A pinkish-whitish tom was emerging from the medicine cat den, his pale eyes flashed when he saw her. "Flamecloud, did you hear that?"

Flamecloud dipped her head. "Why else would I be up at this time, Milkeyes?" Milkeyes shrugged before another shrill cry split through the night. This time, a large, long furred tom appeared from the top of the Highledge. His amber eyes caught Flamecloud's green eyes.

"Flamecloud," He called down. "Lead a patrol to see what's going on. Take Joltwhisker, Midnightspeck, Thrushflight, and Badgerstripe!" Flamecloud dipped her head at her leader's order. Before she could even call the cats, the four were already at her side. She nodded. "Let's go."

As the patrol left, Milkeyes dashed back into the medicine cat den to grab poppy seed and cobweb. When he dashed back outside, his leader was watching him closely. "Be careful, Milkeyes."

The medicine cat dipped his head respectfully toward his leader. "Of course, Stonestar." On that note, Milkeyes went to leave the camp but was cut off by one of the queens.

"Milkeyes, Rosetail isn't in the nursery!" The black she-cat's eyes were wide with fear for her missing friend.

"Don't worry, Blackfang. I'll keep an eye out for her. Besides, with her belly so swollen with kits, she couldn't have gone far." Milkeyes replied, trying to reassure Blackfang as well as himself.

With that, Milkeyes darted past the queen and out into the forest only to be stopped once again. The gray blob smashed into him, making Milkeyes drop the poppy seeds onto the ground. Milkeyes snarled in frustration.

"Watch where you're going! There's a cat out there that needs help," Milkeyes snapped, trying to save the fallen poppy seeds. The gray cat blinked at Milkeyes with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Milkeyes. I smelled fresh fox scent and I was coming back to warn the camp when I heard the yowl."

Milkeyes stared at the tom for a second before shaking his head. "Make yourself useful, Wolfshadow, and run back to camp to get me some more poppy seed. You know, the small black seeds?" Wolfshadow nodded and dashed into the camp entrance.

Milkeyes followed the tracks that Flamecloud and the patrol left in the snow. The farther Milkeyes traveled, the stronger scent of fox wafted into his nostrils. "Milkeyes!" He could hear the sound of Midnightspeck calling his name. He sprang from two bushes to see Flamecloud and her patrol crouched over something.

A sickening feeling settled in the pit of Milkeyes' stomach when the smell of fox mingled with the scent of death. Milkeyes picked his way toward the patrol and stood next to Flamecloud, who was frozen in horror and dismay.

There, lying in a pool of blood, was the dead body of Rosetail. Her snow-white pelt was drenched in blood as well as the snow on the forest floor. Her pink tail was the only thing that looked untouched, that and her blue eyes, which were once full of life now blank and cold.

It seemed like they stood there for hours, just staring down at Rosetail's lifeless body. None of the patrol even heard Wolfshadow's approach until they heard his intake of breath. Just then, Flamecloud made a small cry.

"Milkeyes, what about her kits?"

The pinkish-whitish tom blinked several times before he wrapped his tail around his orange sister's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Flamecloud. They…" But he trailed off when he remembered that Rosetail had been very close to kitting.

"I can save them, I think," Milkeyes almost whispered. He quietly padded closer to the lifeless she-cat, unsheathed his claws, and then carefully tore open her soft underbelly. Flamecloud let out a sharp gasp.

"Milkeyes, what in StarClan's universe do you think you're doing?!"

Joltwhisker and Thrushflight unsheathed their claws, wondering if their medicine cat was going mad. But everyone soon relaxed when Milkeyes turned to face them, a tiny kit covered in blood was dangling from his jaws. He placed it at Midnightspeck's paws. "Run this kit back to camp and give it to Newtfang so she can give milk to this kit! Hurry!"

Midnightspeck didn't need to be told twice as she picked up the kit and ran back with it toward camp. Milkeyes turned back to Rosetail to get another kit but when he picked it up, the poor kit was dead. Milkeyes gently dropped it next to his mother's head and picked up the pure white kit.

It seemed that when he picked up the white she-kit it started to snow again. Milkeyes looked up at the sky, watching the white specks fall from the dark sky. Milkeyes quickly placed the she-kit at Wolfshadow's paws. Before he could say anything, Wolfshadow picked up the kit and made his way toward camp.

Sighing, Milkeyes looked back at Rosetail and her dead kit. "You all can go back to camp and tell the news," He mewed quietly. Thrushflight dipped his head and led the cats back to camp, except for Flamecloud. She was still staring at her dead friend with shock in her eyes.

She padded up to Rosetail's face and used her tail to close her friend's eyes. "Goodbye, my friend," She murmured in Rosetail's broken ear. "Your secret, and kits, are safe with me."

Milkeyes didn't hear what is sister had said because he was too busy looking up at the snowy sky. Just then, the clouds parted to reveal a claw-shaped moon. At that very moment, Milkeyes' fur began to bristle and his tail started lashing from side to side.

Flamecloud looked up at her brother, wanting to ask him what was wrong but she silenced herself, knowing he was receiving a message from StarClan. Finally, he backed away, shaking his head. "I-it doesn't make any sense," He murmured to himself.

The orange she-cat rested her tail on Milkeyes' shoulder. "What did StarClan tell you?" She asked. Milkeyes shook his head once more before widening his eyes.

'"_The flames are sparking; the meadow is burning, but the snow is still falling to its destiny."' _

Flamecloud stared at her brother with widened eyes. Flames? "What does it mean?" She asked. Milkeyes shook his head. "I don't know yet." He heaved a sigh and walked closer to Rosetail.

"Come. We must burry her and her kit before the snow gets worse." Flamecloud said nothing as she followed her brother, her heart beating hard in her chest. When she looked at her friend again, she felt tears burn her eyes. One escaped her eye, falling in the snow.

'_Oh, Rosetail, what will Oakstomp say? Will he and ShadowClan fight for these kits?'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading this prologue. R/R please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, we have finally done the first chapter! I will say that it might be some gap between uploads. Sorry about that but we will try our best to upload as soon as possible. We only own our OC's, everything else belongs to Erin Hunter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'm bored." My friend meowed beside me, maybe a little louder than needed.

"You know what? You've already said that," I say back, but in truth, I was also bored. Most of the clan members left to go the Gathering leaving us kits behind.

I've heard stories from Newtfang, about the Gatherings. How the Leaders of every Clan look down from the Great Rock, watching every movement from the cats below. How the even the meanest of warriors meet under the peace of StarClan.

That sounds way cooler than lying in the nursery.

I heard the sound of moss moving and then felt paws digging into my side, pushing me over from my comfortable spot. I flip myself over to look at the she-cat.

There, flipped on her back was Meadowkit. Her tortoiseshell fur blended in perfectly with the shadows of the nursery, with only the red under her muzzle and the orange on her chest standing out. Her long body was stretched out across the moss on the ground, with some of it sticking to her sides. My bed moss of course.

"Just because you're bored doesn't mean you can take my spot," I say as push her back over to her side. She grumbled but rolled back over, flicking her tail in my face.

I settle back down in the moss, tucking my paws under my chest and pulling my tail in close. I didn't want to sleep; me and Meadowkit always stay up to wait for the other cats to come back from the Gathering. We wanted to hear all about it, every last detail.

I still couldn't stop my eyes from drooping. Usually, Meadowkit and I would go outside to play till one of the apprentices or warriors told us to be quite; but not tonight. We have to be on good behavior until the apprentice ceremony.

At least, that's what I'm doing. Meadowkit seems to still do what she wants, which is what I wish I could do. The ceremony being only four days away is really stressing me out.

A sudden weight on my back snaps me out of my thoughts. The mass on my back pushes me into the ground, making me have a little trouble breathing.

"I'm bored!" Meadowkit's voice sounded from my back, vibrating through my body as she talked.

"Get off!" I pushed off the ground as fast as I could and felt her roll off my back with a squeal. I heard a satisfying thump as she hit the ground.

"Hey! You were comfortable," She meowed; I could hear the pout in her voice. I turn my head and meet her river blue eyes; they always seemed to be a different color blue every time you looked at them.

"Ha, sure," I drag out. I'm not the fluffiest kit in ThunderClan. "We can do whatever you want, just don't lay on me."

"But what else is there to do?" She said getting up. Meadowkit was bigger than me in both ways. With her slender fame she easily beat me length wise and her long legs made her have to look down at me.

But compared to a warrior, she's still small. We both still have some growing to do, especially me.

"Why don't we go play outside, Snowkit?" Meadowkit asked, her eyes gleaming in the low light.

"Do you want to wake up the whole Clan?" I say.

"Oh, please!" Meadowkit begged. "Most of the clan is out in the clearing anyway!"

"For StarClan's sake; shut up!" A squeaky female voice growled. I turned my head to see a black-and-white she-kit curled up in Meadowkit's nest, along with a black kit. It was Violetkit and Darkkit- Meadowkit's sister and brother.

Meadowkit immediately bristled and glared at her sister. "Sorry, Violetkit. We're just trying to have fun." Darkkit got up from the nest and then curled back up again. "It seems to me that you're the only one trying to have fun," he sneered. Meadowkit crouched down with her haunches high. "Say it again, Darkkit!"

I was ready to defend my close friend as I got into my battle position, well, what I think is my battle position. Just then, a creamy/pinkish tail swept over me and Meadowkit, pushing us away from Darkkit and Violetkit.

"Kits, enough." It was Petalleaf, a close to kitting mother. Her amber eyes swept over Meadowkit and me. "If you two won't go to sleep, then you can play outside."

Meadowkit gave an excited bounce while I hesitated. I really didn't want to get in trouble when my apprentice ceremony was only a few days away. An excited wave crashed down on me along with a wave of nausea as I thought about my apprentice ceremony. Who would my mentor be? How powerful will I get?

Before I could really answer, Meadowkit grabbed my neck scruff with her teeth. "Ah, what are you doing?" Meadowkit's blue eyes were gleaming with amusement. "I'm mothering you, duh!" Of course she was. Since I was so small, Meadowkit could pick me up. She couldn't pick me up all the way, my paws were dragging against the mossy floor.

"Don't get under any cats' paws!" Petalleaf called. I flicked my tail in response. When we made it outside, a warm, green-leaf breeze rolled in. The full moon gave enough light for the two of us to see other ThunderClan cats who had not been invited to the Gathering.

The golden pelt of Joltwhisker looked almost silver in the moonlight. Her blue eyes glanced at us and she got up from where she was lying with a beautiful white she-cat. The white she-cat's name was Swanfeather, one of the nicest cats in the clan!

"Hello, Snowkit and Meadowkit," Joltwhisker meowed, waving her tail in greeting. The two of us bounded over to the two she-cats. "Hi, Joltwhisker, Swanfeather," I mewed, dipping my head politely to the two older warriors. Swanfeather's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Are you two excited about your upcoming apprentice ceremony?"

I simply nodded but Meadowkit gave an excited squeak. "Yes! I've been waiting for this for, like, ever!" Swanfeather purred in delight while Joltwhisker blinked thoughtfully. "Rainpaw is excited about it, too. She's been meowing on and on about new denmates!"

I tipped my head to one side. "Doesn't she have enough?"

Swanfeather and Joltwhisker exchanged amused glances. "Rainpaw and her littermates have been the only apprentices in ThunderClan for a while. When Boulderpaw and Ivypaw moved in, she was delighted to be with Boulderpaw, but not so much with Ivypaw," Joltwhisker explained.

I don't know why but when Joltwhisker told us that Rainpaw was glad to have Boulderpaw in the apprentice den with her, my stomach kind of flipped. Sure, Boulderpaw and I were friends but I shouldn't be jealous that he has other friends.

"When Foxpaw and Dovepaw became apprentices, Rainpaw grew annoyed of them," Swanfeather continued. She gave a snort of amusement. "I can totally understand that! Foxpaw is a chatterbox." Meadowkit and I exchanged a glance. "What about Emberpaw and Ashpaw?" Meadowkit asked.

"Those two are the sons of Flamestar," Joltwhisker replied. "I know Rainpaw has always felt intimated around them even though they're really sweet cats." Her blue gaze darkened as she added, "She wants to prove that she can be better than the clan leader's kits."

I could understand that. When I become an apprentice, I know that I will have to train harder than any other cat because I'm really small. Meadowkit nudged me, making me almost fall to the ground. "Look who's still here," she meowed, flicking her ears toward the apprentice den. I followed her ears to see a handsome dark gray tom with black patterns all over his body.

"Boulderpaw!" Meadowkit and I exclaimed in unison. The large apprentice turned his gray eyes toward us. "Snowkit, Meadowkit!" he yowled, walking over to us.

Meadowkit grinned, her sharp, white teeth glowing in the moonlight. "Thrushflight didn't take you to the Gathering?" I nudged Meadowkit but Boulderpaw didn't seem to mind the question. "Actually, Foxpaw and Pouncepaw didn't get to go either. We all go in trouble."

I rolled my eyes at Meadowkit. Was it a coincidence all the apprentices he named were toms?

"What did you three do?" I asked. Boulderpaw shuffled his paws in embarrassment. "We may have been throwing moss at each other." Meadowkit gaped at him while I laughed. "What is wrong with you guys?" I asked, still laughing.

Boulderpaw blushed. "It's not _that _funny." Meadowkit giggled. "It's actually hilarious!" A red head popped out of the apprentice den. The tom had blue eyes and a white muzzle and neck. It was Foxpaw! "Did you tell them?" he asked Boulderpaw, walking out of the den. He had a white underbelly and paws, and a bushy tail.

"Pssh, no. Of course not," the muscular tom muttered. Foxpaw gave him a sharp glare and then turned to the two of us. "Whatever. You two better not go and tell the whole clan." Meadowkit blinked at Foxpaw innocently. "What? Us? Don't you have any faith in us?"

"No," Foxpaw mewed, expressionless. Meadowkit butted her head against his shoulder. "Oh, lighten up, Foxpaw! We would never tell any cats but I'm pretty sure the clan already knows." I nodded in agreement.

Foxpaw sighed and wrapped his bushy tail around his paws. "I know you two wouldn't." He looked down at his paws. "I'm just upset that I couldn't go to the Gathering."

"At least Swiftwind is nice!" Boulderpaw growled. "Thrushflight is super strict! I'm sure he'll have me taking care of the elders all day tomorrow."

A black-and-white tom emerged from the apprentice den. It was Pouncepaw; the final troublemaking tom. "Sparrowwing is worse," he mumbled. Foxpaw and Boulderpaw exchanged a glance before nodding. "We agree with you on that," the red tom meowed.

"Wait," Boulderpaw meowed, his tail swishing from side-to-side. "Just imagine if one of us was Wolfshadow's apprentice! He'd line his nest with our pelt!" Foxpaw and Pouncepaw busted out laughing, even I giggled a little. Meadowkit, however, glared at Boulderpaw.

"He's my dad, you know?"

Boulderpaw glanced sheepishly at Meadowkit, who was crouched down, ready to spring at the laughing toms. "I-I don't mean that he isn't a good warrior! I was just saying he's really strict," Boulderpaw exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

I rested my tail on Meadowkit's shoulder, trying to soothe her. Meadowkit sighed and got up. "Whatever." Just then, the thorn tunnel rustled and Flamestar's ginger pelt appeared. She was followed closely by Thrushflight, the clan deputy, Milkeyes, the medicine cat, and Badgerstripe, Midnightspeck, and Duststorm, three senior warriors.

Meadowkit and I sprang up, our fur ruffled in excitement. "They're back!" I exclaimed, and then the two of us raced over to Flamestar. Flamestar actually really likes me; Newtfang told me she likes me so much because my birth mother, Rosetail, was Flamestar's best friend and she feels it's her duty to protect her lone kit. Rosetail was killed by a fox but I somehow survived, though, I was never told how.

"Flamestar!" I called. Flamestar turned her head, her eyes dull with sleepiness. "Hello, Snowkit and Meadowkit. Did you two stay up this whole time?"

The two of us sheepishly nodded. Flamestar nodded, a purr rumbling deep in her throat. "That's okay. Why don't we come into my den and I can tell you all about it." Meadowkit gaped at the ginger leader. "Really?" I've been allowed in her den before; I've even slept in there a couple of times! Meadowkit, however, has never been allowed in there.

Flamestar nodded and made her way up to the Highledge, Meadowkit and I scrambling after her. "Flamestar," Thrushflight called down from below the Highledge. "Shouldn't we discuss the Gathering?"

Flamestar shook her head. "We'll discuss it later, privately." Murmuring almost to herself, she added, "There isn't any real trouble anyway." Flamestar led us into her den, the moonlight giving off just enough light for us to see her den. Her moss bed was in the corner, and I scurried over to it. I noticed that Meadowkit was still standing at the entrance, her blue eyes round with confusion.

"Go on in, Meadowkit," Flamestar meowed, pushing the tortoiseshell kit in with her muzzle. Meadowkit padded over to where I was lying in the moss, and then the amusement returned to her eyes. She jumped on me and the two of us started rolling around on the floor. Flamestar let out a _mrrow _of laughter and then laid down in her moss.

"Alright, kits, come over here if you want to hear what happened at the Gathering."

Meadowkit and I both got up and walked over to Flamestar and laid next to her. I curled up next to her side while Meadowkit flopped down next to me, lying her chin on my shoulder. "When ThunderClan came to the Gathering, the other clans were already there. Adderstar of WindClan, Patchstar of RiverClan, and Spottedstar of ShadowClan were already seated on the Great Rock," Flamestar began.

I noticed that when she said the ShadowClan leader's name, her voice got cold and dark. _'That makes sense,' _I thought to myself. _'I mean, all ShadowClan cats are evil!'_

Flamestar started telling us about a new litter of RiverClan kits, two new WindClan apprentices, and a new ShadowClan warrior. Flamestar sighed, and I could feel her body tense up. "I am almost certain that ShadowClan wants to stir up trouble. We'll have to reduce our border patrols on that side of the territory."

I wanted to say something in reply but my eyelids were drooping. Meadowkit was struggling to stay awake, too. Her breathing suddenly got shallow and her eyes closed. Finally, my eyes closed, and the last thing I heard was Flamestar murmur to us, "Sleep well, future warriors of ThunderClan. In just a couple of days, your training will truly start."

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. R/R.**


End file.
